


Wine, Roses, and Proposes

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Michael Novotny Bashing, Mpreg, Romance, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This Is My Idea On How Brian Proposes To Justin. Afterwards, The Boys Have A Rocky Road Ahead Of Them. Can They Make It? Will There Love For One Another Be Enough? Well...Read And Find Out! ;-)





	1. Chapter 1: The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Just Like The Title Of This Chapter Says, Brian Proposes To Justin...In A Unusual Brian Kinney Way!

Very Sappy ;-)

And Also, This Fic Is Anti-Michael, So All You Michael Lovers...Beware...

* * *

I get back to the loft after doing an eight hour shift at the Diner and my feet are sore. I get to the loft's door and I open it to find several lighted candles and rose petals all over the loft. Then I see Brian come out from the bedroom and smile. Not his usual smirk but a rare, relaxed smile that he only shares with me. He takes me by the hand and gently leads me to the center of the loft where he has a blanket on the floor and a bottle of wine, two wine glasses, and a bowl of strawberries. He places two small pillows for us to sit on and I'm confused because Brian has never done anything like this before and I wonder why he wants to have a picnic on the floor.

"Brian? What's going on?" I ask, afraid of the answer. I think maybe the cancer has come back and he's trying to figure out how to tell me.

"Justin, just sit down and relax" He tells me gently and leans over and kisses me softly and lovingly while caressing my cheek. I smile and sit down on the pillow while he places a glass of wine in front of me. He scoots closer to me and grabs a strawberry and brings it to my lips. I open my mouth and take a small bite. He licks my lips.

"Justin..." Brian starts to say but stops.

"What is it, Brian?" I say. I know something is wrong, he has been acting weird for two weeks now and every time I mention that, he always changes the subject.

Brian closes his eyes for a second and when he opens them again he leans forward and kisses me and pushes me to the ground. He crawls on top of me and places soft, sweet, warm kisses from my forehead, to my cheeks, to my nose, to my lips, and down to my neck. It feels so amazing, but I need to know what he has to say. So I regretfully stop him.

"Brian, tell me what's wrong. You have been acting weird for two whole weeks."

Brian just smiles and kisses me one last time before reaching into his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. I think my heart just stopped. He opens the box and takes out a ring. **OMFG**! He places the ring on my finger while asking me a question that I have wanted him to ask me from the moment I laid eyes on him underneath the streetlamp.

"Justin Taylor, will you please marry me and be my bride?"

 I roll my eyes about the 'bride' comment and tackle him to the ground.

"YES!!! Oh Brian, yes, yes, yes, I will marry you!" I say while kissing him over and over.

Brian laughs and gets up and carries me to the sofa while putting on his ring.

"But Brian, what changed your mind? I thought you said that marriage was for dykes and heteros only." I ask curiously.

"I've just been thinking about it a lot for some reason and I just couldn't get it out of my head. I love you Justin and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want everyone to know that your mine and that I'm yours. I want to grow old with you and have kids with you. I love the idea of having little mini-Justins and mini-Brians running around a big house. I love you so much Justin."

I know I'm crying right now and Brian pulls me to him and kisses my tears away.

"When are we going to tell the gang?" I ask

Brian smiles. "They already know."

My eyes grow wide with shock. "What do you mean they already know?!"

Brian rolls his eyes. "Just like I said. They-Already-Know." Brian says that last part slowly.

"Oh. So...When's the wedding? Where are we going to have it? Where are we going to have our honeymoon?" I ask and I know I'm rambling but I can't help it. I'm just so excited.

"Whoa, I will tell you everything tomorrow morning but as for right now, I want to make sweet, passionate love to my fiance."

And with that he swept me up and carried me to the bedroom to show me just how much he loves me.

 ~~FIN~~


	2. Chapter 2: "God, I Love Him"

~~Justin's POV~~   
  
I wake up the next morning with Brian watching me.  
  
"Morning, Baby, how did you sleep?" Brian asks me while curling up next to me with his face planted in my neck and sighing from contentment.  
  
"Perfect. How about you?" I ask back.  
  
"Never better." He states and starts kissing and nibbling my neck and we both get so into it that we barely hear the phone ringing, but after the sixth ring Brian regretfully gets up and answers it.  
  
"WHAT!" Brian says into the phone.  
  
~~Brian's POV~~  
  
"WHAT!" I answer. I know exactly who it is before I even pick up the phone.  
  
"Briiaan!" Michael wines, "Where are you? I waited for you at the Diner for an hour and you never showed up. Are you at the gym?"  
  
"No I am still at the loft, Michael. I didn't know that I was supposed to call you and tell you where I am every five minutes." I say sternly.  
  
"I'm just worried that's all. Can't I worry about my best friend?"  
  
*Knock, Knock*  
  
Shit! I just can't get any alone time with Justin.  
  
"Michael, I'm gonna have to talk to you later. Someone's at the door." I say before I hang up, not giving him any chance to answer. He really gets on my nerves.  
  
I look towards the bedroom and Justin's not there. As I start to turn around I feel him wrap his arms around my waist and kiss my shoulder. God, I love him.  
  
*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*  
  
The knocking gets louder and Justin moves towards the door and opens it.  
  
It's Michael.  
  
He shoves Justin out of the way and heads towards me.  
  
"Why did you hang up on me?" He demands. He had no right to push Justin. I move away from him and closer to Justin and wrap my arms around him and kiss the back of his head.   
  
God, I love him.  
  
"Michael," I start, "You can't just barge in here whenever you feel like it. And you can't push my fiance and treat him like shit either. I won't stand for that." I say and pull Justin closer to me.  
  
"Why not? I just missed you. You didn't show up at the Diner and I was worried." Michael pouts.  
  
"I'm busy, Michael." That's all I say before I take Justin into the bedroom and gently push him onto the bed, I kiss him softly and tell him that I'll be right back. I move back towards Michael and push him out the door and before he can utter a word, I shut the door in his face and move back to Justin and kiss him with all my might. God, I love him. I press my index finger to his lips as I head to the kitchen and grab a tray that I had put there before Justin had woken up. I head back to Justin and put the tray in front of him. I wanted to show him how much I care so I made him breakfast in bed. I made waffles, eggs (sunny side up), bacon, some mixed fruits on the side, and a glass of milk. He eats some of his breakfast while feeding some to me too. He takes a strawberry and takes a bite and then puts it to my lips and I take a bite and I close my eyes and lick my lips. When I open up my eyes again he is looking at me with raw lust and love in his eyes. He shakes his head and drinks his milk. When he puts down the glass I can't help the big fat grin that creeps on my face.  
  
"What?" Justin asks, obviously wondering what made me break out a grin.  
  
I laugh. "You've got a milk mustache." Is all I say before his face turns as red as a tomato. It's really fucking cute.  
  
He moves to wipe it off but I stop him and lean over and lick it off. And I swear, if it's possible, his face just got even redder. That really turns me on. I move the breakfast tray and I lay him down on the bed and climb up on top of him and take off both of our clothes as fast as I can. Justin always gets me so fucking horny.  
  
I rub myself up against him and reach under the pillow and grab the lube and start preparing Justin. When he's ready I spread some lube on my dick and push it in slowly. Justin's eyes pop open wide.  
  
"Brian, Are you wearing a condom?" Justin asks.  
  
I shake my head.  
  
"No. I haven't been with anyone else but you for six months and I've gotten tested three times since then." I answer honestly.  
  
Justin just smiles and caresses my cheek before he nods and we continue our love-making. Afterwards we just hold each other close and he falls asleep first. I look over at the clock and I know we both should be getting to work but I can't seem to move away from my sleeping beauty. So I reach over and grab the phone and I call Cynthia to tell her I won't be in today and than I call Debbie to tell her that Justin won't be in and she said she expects that and says that he deserves to take a whole week off. After we both hang up I lay back down and snuggle up beside my fiance and let sleep take me, but not before I whisper in Justin's ear that I love him.  
  
God, I really fucking love him.


	3. Chapter 3: Davio's Restaurant

~~Brian's POV~~  
  
I wake up with a warm, cozy body beside me and I open my eyes and see a tuff of blond hair under my chin and I bury my nose in it, smelling his unique scent. I look over at the clock and see that it's noon. I get up out of bed and grab the tray of breakfast and walk over to the kitchen sink and start to wash and dry the dishes. After I put away all the dishes, I hear footsteps coming up behind me and I smile when a pair of arms go around my waist and a pair of lips kiss the back of my neck.  
  
"Good morning" I hear Justin say.  
  
"Actually, it's not morning, Sunshine, it's noon" I answer back while turning around and kissing him.  
  
"I'm hungry" Justin says, grinning.  
  
"Good. Because I've made reservations at 'Davio'."  
  
"Davio! Brian, that place is really expensive." Justin says, amazed.  
  
"I know" I say and pull him towards the bathroom.  
  
"But we have to take a shower now because the reservation is at one o'clock."  
  
We take a quick shower plus a blowjob and a quickie and we dry off and by the time we get dressed, it's already twelve-forty. So we hop in the jeep and drive to our destination. We get there at one o'clock on the dot and I park the jeep, get out, and go around to Justin's side and open the door for him and he breaks out into his famous 'sunshine' smile that melts my heart and I smile back and kiss him softly and passionately.  
  
We head towards the restaurant and I open the door and I am blinded by the beautiful 'sunshine' smile again and I swear if he keeps smiling like that, I'm going to bend him over the nearest table and fuck the shit out of him. God! Now I've got a hard-on. Think something gross. Lesbians going at it...Nope, didn't work. Straight people fucking...Damn, still hard. Think Brian, think! Ahhh, I've got it! My mother...Yes! My hard-on is finally going down.  
  
We are finally seated and are being handed the menus. I look over at Justin and smile and think of how my life has changed for the better because of him. He looks up and catches me looking at him and he smiles shyly and blushes. I love how I can so easily make him blush without even saying a word.  
  
"So, what should we order?" Justin says, looking at the menus.  
  
"Well, the 'Veal Chop' sounds really good." I reply.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll have that" says Justin while putting his menu down.  
  
I take out the wine I brought with me from the loft and pour it in a glass that is already on the table.  
  
"Why did you bring the wine from the loft? Is the wine here really expensive?" Justin asks as I put his glass of wine down in front of him and smile.  
  
"No. They don't serve wine here. People have to bring their own wine from home." I answer.  
  
"Why?" He asks, confused.  
  
I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know, they just don't."  
  
"Have you been here before?"  
  
"No" I answer simply.  
  
"Then how do you know that they don't serve wine here?" He raises an eyebrow, something he learned from me.  
  
"Because I read about this place on the Internet." I say, raising my own eyebrow and smirk.  
  
"Any more questions?" I say sarcastically.  
  
"Nope. I'm all questioned out." He replies sweetly.  
  
"Hello, I am your waiter. Would you like to here the 'Specials' for today?" A man says with a heavy Italian accent.  
  
"No, thank you, Rocco," I read his name tag.  
  
"We would like the Veal Chop plus a salad on the side for me." I finish.  
  
"Okay, will that be all?" The waiter says.  
  
I look over at Justin and I already know he will want dessert. I know my Sunshine.  
  
"And an order of your finest dessert." I answer and smile over at Justin and he grins back.  
  
"Okay, they will be ready soon." He says and we pass him our menus and when I hand him mine I feel his fingers grazing mine and I look up and he winks at me before leaving to fill in our order. I can't believe the nerve of that guy.  
  
I look over at Justin and he is busy looking at the dessert menu and I'm glad he didn't notice what the man did. I want our first date, and all our dates to come, to go great.  
  
There is soft, slow music playing and so I get up and hold out my hand to Justin who seems shocked at what I'm suggesting.  
  
"Justin, may I have this dance?" I ask, smiling down at the love of my life.  
  
He blushes and grins as he puts his hand into mine and I lead him to the center of the floor.  
  
We dance and dance in front of all the homophobic strangers and in front of the rude waiter (who hits on men who are out on dates). And we dance till our food comes and at the end of the dance I dip him and lean him back up and plant a kiss on his lips.  
  
I hear people whispering as we turn and sit back at our seats and begin eating while me and my fiance chat about everything and we chat about nothing.  
  
When we are finished with our meal and dessert, I pay for the food and we start to head out of the restaurant when I feel the waiter, Rocky or Rodney or Rocco or whatever his name is, slide by me and push a piece of paper in my pocket. I glar at him but he just smiles and winks. I take out the piece of paper and it has his number on it. I crumble it up and toss it in the nearest trash can. I look at Justin and he is looking at me with a big fat grin and I know everything will be alright with him by my side and I wrap an arm around his back and we head back on to our home...together.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprizes, Surprizes

Brian and Justin got in to the jeep and drove back to the loft to find their 'family' was there. There were balloons, confetti, even a cake.  
  
"What the fuck are ya'll doing here? Can't we get any privacy!" Brian yelled to them.  
  
"Briaaan! We just wanted to see you. I haven't seen you lately and I missed you." Michael whined.  
  
Debbie smacked Michael over the head and glared at him.  
  
"Michael. stop whining! And we're here because Michael told us that you finally proposed to Justin and that you and Justin wanted to see us, so we decided to give you a surprise party." Debbie explained.  
  
Michael ran over to Brian and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I missed you Brian. We gave you a surprise party just for you." Michael grinned and leaned up to kiss Brian again but Brian backed up.  
  
"For us, Michael! For us, as in Justin and me. And we didn't need a party, we were celebrating in our own way. But I really appreciate for all of this, Debbie."  
  
"No problem, Brian. Anything for you and our Sunshine. Now, let's eat." Debbie said.  
  
Everyone started sitting. When Brian and Justin got to the table, there was only a seat next to Michael and a seat next to Emmett.  
  
Brian knew that was how Michael wanted it, so he lead Justin to the empty chair by Emmett and told Justin to sit. Brian looked over at Michael and saw that Michael was grinning, thinking that Brian was going to sit by him. Brian looked at Emmett and Emmett knew what Brian was telling him and Emmett smiled at Brian and Justin and went to sit by Michael so Brian and Justin could sit by each other. Michael glared at Justin but Justin just grinned at Michael.  
  
After they all ate they were having cake. Brian and Justin were in the corner flirting, touching, kissing, and taking turns feeding each other cake.  
  
Michael glared at the sight and swore that they were not going to end up married. Not if he was around.  
  
While Michael was forming up a plan on how to get rid of Justin and convince Brian that they belonged together, Brian and Justin were discussing the wedding plans.  
  
They both decided that:  
  
Daphne would be Justin's 'Maid of Honor' (considering that Justin's the 'bride').  
  
Michael would be Brian's 'Best Man'.  
  
Molly would be the 'Flower Girl'.  
  
Gus would be the one who gives the rings to Brian and Justin.  
  
Vic would be the one to give Justin away to Brian (since Craig wasn't invited).  
  
Emmett was going to be the caterer.  
  
And Debbie offered to film the whole wedding.  
  
Brian and Justin were happy with the arrangements and decided that they wanted everyone to go home so they got everyone out of their loft and quickly started to take off their clothes when a knocking on the door disturbed them.  
  
Both men groaned and Brian went to see who it was.  
  
It was the Italian man from the restaurant.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian snapped. He was getting tired of this guy.  
  
"Hey, don't you remember me. I wanted to know if you wanted to hook up later. Maybe for coffee." The man said, shyly.  
  
Brian rolled his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Ralph, I am not interested. I have a partner and I am not going to leave him, especially not for some greasy haired man who hit on people who are in relationships." Brian said angrily and started to shut the door on the man but a foot stopped him.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry for hitting on you but I thought you might be interested in me. And my name is Rocco, not Ralph. I'm sorry for bugging you."  
  
Brian felt oddly bad for going off on him like that.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. But I'm in a relationship with my partner and we are getting married." Brian said calmly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Well, congratulations. I'll go now." And with that, Rocco left, but what Brian didn't know was that Rocco was also forming up a plan to get Brian. He wanted Brian for himself and he thought he deserved the most beautiful man and that was what Brian was. And Rocco would have him, but he needed to start out slowly. Rocco grinned as he was thinking about the handsome brunet being all his and having that blond out of the picture.  
  
Brian shut the door and just then wondered how this Rocco guy knew were he lived and how he got into the building without a key. He shook his head and forgot about it, he had better things to do. Like make sweet love to the man who is now laying naked in his bed.  
  
Brian smiled and thought that nothing was better than holding the love-of-his-life in his arms and making love to him.


	5. Chapter 5: My Hero

  
Author's notes:

Michael sets his evil plan to work, but Brian comes to the rescue ;-)

* * *

Brian went back up to the bedroom and stared at the beautiful blond, now laying naked on the bed with the dark blue duvet and the bright blue lights of the beams, surrounded Justin's pale, lithe form.

"So, Baby, who was at the door?" Justin said, grinning, while slowly stroking himself and licking his lips.

"It was...ummm....I...I can't remember" Brian said, trying hard to remember who was just at the door, but after seeing a beautiful naked Justin touching himself, he couldn't think of anything t the moment but putting his painfully hard dick into that luscious bubble butt. He decided to not think about who was just at the door and fuck the hot, sexy ass that was calling out to him, begging for it to be kissed, licked, rimmed, rammed, sucked, fucked.

Brian leaped on top of Justin and started going down on him. He was sucking and biting all over the gorgeous body. Justin was moaning like there was no tomorrow and felt like he was going to die if Brian didn't fuck him now.

"Brian! Could you please fucking hurry. I need you inside me now!" Justin said, losing all patience.

Brian quickly took off all his clothes and rammed his rock hard dick inside Justin, knowing Justin wanted it hard and rough.

Brian kept slightly pulling out and ramming his dick back in. Justin loved how Brian always knew exactly what Justin wanted.

They fucked for three hours until they both were sore and could barely move an inch. They were still out of breath when there was a knock on the door and both of them groaned, hating that there was always someone who would intrude.

Neither Brian nor Justin felt like getting up so they laid there, hoping that whoever it was, was going to leave.

The knocking went on for a minute or two and then they heard someone putting a key into a lock.

Brian and Justin looked at each other with realization.

It had to be Michael.

"Briiiaaaann!" Michael's voice called throughout the loft.

Bingo!

Brian hated it when Michael came over unannounced and unwelcomed.

"Hey, Michael, what's up" Brian replied, in an eerily calm voice.

"Hey, Bri, where's Wonder Fuck?" Michael asked, not know how close Brian was to the edge just by calling Justin that.

"Justin. His name is Justin. And he's over on the bed. We just finished making love." Brian said, grinning at the last part. He couldn't help but love the little twat.

"Oh, well, I thought we could go to Babylon. You know, just you and me, like old times." Michael put his arms around Brian's waist and Brian forcefully pushed him away and was about to reject when Justin came down and joined them.

"I think that's a great idea. Brian needs to go out and relax and dance." Justin said.

Brian looked pleadingly at Justin but Justin wanted for Brian to go out and have some fun but Brian wanted to stay with Justin and just cuddle.

"Great! Come on, Brian." Michael said, pulling a pouting Brian out the door and off to Babylon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got to Babylon, Michael pulled Brian onto the dance floor and started dancing. Michael knew that if he could get Brian alone without Justin there, he could have a chance with Brian. What Brian didn't know was that he had paid someone to go over to the loft and beat Justin up and rape him raw and when Brian got to the loft, he will realize he wouldn't want a lover who's got AIDS then Brian will come running to Michael and they would live the happily ever after that Michael's always wanted.

Michael looked at his watch and knew that the man he had hired should be there by now.

Brian was bored and wanted to go back home to Justin. He was dancing with Michael when he got this cold, eerie feeling and knew that something was wrong with his baby back at home. He tried to leave but Michael kept telling him that everything was alright but he could shake the feeling, so he told Michael he was going to the backroom to find a fuck and Michael just grinned and nodded.

Once Brian got away from Michael, he went through the backroom and out the door that led to an alley. He quickly got into his jeep and drove home as fast as he could and hoped to god that he was wrong. That Justin was just lying in be, jerking himself off and calling out Brian's name.

He got to the loft and quickly parked and ran up the stairs two at a time. When he finally got to his loft, he saw the door was slightly opened.

Brian walked inside and saw Justin, on the ground, struggling with a man Brian had never seen before. Justin was on his back, screaming and crying. The man was trying to take off Justin's pants and Brian's face turned red in rage. He knew that this man was about to rape his Sunshine and felt he could kill the man.

Brian went over and pulled the man off and punched him right in the nose, not caring if he had broken it. He kept throwing punch after punch, stopping at nothing until the man laid on the floor, unconscious.

Justin was so relieved when he saw Brian and instantly felt safe now that his Brian was here. He looked up and saw Brian punching the man who now laid on the ground, not moving. Justin wasn't sure if he was dead or if he was unconscious but saw that Brian was still punching the man and he got up and held Brian.

Brian felt a pair of soft, warm arms go around him, holding him. He stopped in mid-punch and turned around and pulled the boy close and didn't want to ever let him go. He looked into Justin's eyes, silently asking a question.

"No. He didn't." Justin said and he could feel the tension, from Brian's body leave. "But he would have" Justin added.

Brian looked at Justin's bruised and bloody face and suddenly started to cry. He knew he shouldn't have gone with Michael. This was all his fault. If he hadn't have left Justin here, this never would have happened. He would have rather died protecting Justin, then to ever let anyone lay a hand on his Sunshine.

Justin held the sobbing man and let a few tears of his own fall. Not from what happened to him, but from seeing Brian look so broken like this. He knew Brian would blam himself for this and Justin hated that.

"Brian, stop it." Justin said sternly "Stop blaming yourself. There was nothing you could have done. You didn't know who he was or that he was coming here. You didn't tell him to come over here and beat me and rape...well, _try_ to rape me. You didn't know! You came here and saved me. If you hadn't have came here when you did, he would have done a lot worse. But you came here and saved me, Brian. You're my hero, Baby." Justin spoke softly, placing sweet, soft kisses all over Brian's face.

Brian looked into Justin eyes and could feel himself falling. Only Justin made him feel, say, and do things he never would've even dreamed of.

Brian, then, got this sudden feeling that all of this had something to do with Michael. He didn't want to believe it but he felt like this was a plan that Michael cooked up. Michael had brought him to Babylon and paid someone to hurt Justin while Brian was gone. Brian was furious and knew that Michael had something to do with this and would make him regret ever hurting Brian and Justin.

Brian would pay a little visit with Michael tomorrow and then he would have to change the locks on his door to where only him and Justin had a key. Then he would change his phone number and get a new cell phone. But all that could wait. And he hoped to god he _was_ wrong about Michael, but if he wasn't, and he knew he wasn't, he would have to get a new 'Best Man' for his wedding. He didn't care if Michael is or was his best friend. He would kill Michael if he had anything to do with it.

Brian swooped up Justin and carried him off to bed. He laid in bed with Justin, holding the blond until he fell asleep in his arms. Brian looked at him and ran his fingers through the beautiful, pale, blond hair and leaned down and kissed the blond's forhead.

Brian sighed and quietly got up off the bed, not wanting to wake Justin, and looked back over to the unconscious man and picked up the phone to call the police.

Once he hung up, he crawled into bed, next to Justin, and waited till the police arrived.

Once the police finally arrived, Brian told them everything that had happened. The policemen carried the unconscious man out of there and rode him to the hospital.

Next, they were putting Justin in the embulance and Brian hopped in the back, calming Justin down and holding his hand and placing deep, comforting kisses on his lips.

Brian hated the fact that Justin was in the hospital, yet again. There was always someone trying to take his Sunshine away and Brian always felt so helpless.

They finally got to the hospital and they carried Justin in and told Brian he had to wait the the waiting room, which, for Brian, was torture.

Brian knew that they were just checking Justin over for any signs of permenite damage, but he felt like he was suffocating.

While he was waiting to hear about Justin, he thought about calling someone, but he wasn't sure who would be best to be here for Justin right now.

Debbie and Jennifer would both overreact. Lindsey was out of town and Brian knew Mel would just blam him for all this. Emmett would also overreact and cry a lot. Ted and Justin talked, but weren't really friends. Michael was definitely out of the question. The only person left was...yes, Brian knew Justin would need her. She would know what to do. She wouldn't overreact or cry or blam Brian. She was the only one who _really_ understood the love that Brian and Justin had for one another.

Brian picked up the phone and called Daphne.


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicions About Michael

  
Author's notes: **A/N: I have changed the ending of Chapter 5, so you might want to reread it for this chapter to make since. Thanx ;-)**  


* * *

~~Brian's POV~~

After Brian hung up with Daphne, he saw the doctor coming towards him and he waited for him to speak first.

"Are you with Justin Taylor?" The doctor says.

"Yes, I am, Doctor Bruckner" Brian reads the name tag of the doctor, "Is he okay?"

"Yes. He is doing just fine. There is no sign of permanent injury. He just has a few cuts and bruises."

Brian nodded as he listened to the doctor.

"We just need to check him over once more, then he can go home tomorrow. You can go see him now." Doctor Bruckner said, and left.

Brian walked into the room and saw Justin smiling at him and Brian felt his knees go weak. Brian smiles back and sits, carfully, next to Justin on the hospital bed.

Brian leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, lover. It seems we always end back up here" Brian said, meaning the hospital.

Justin just smiled and shrugged.

"The doctor says you go home tomorrow." Brian said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get out of here. I've had enough of hospitals."

Brian nodded his head in agreement. He's tired of hospitals himself, but he is mostly just terrified of one day losing Justin and can't stand the thought of that.

They both hear someone cough from the doorway and they both turn and see Daphne standing there with a smile on her face.

"You two are so fucking cute together" Daphne says, giggling.

"Daphne! You're here!" Justin yells in delight, happy to see his best friend there.

"Duh! Where else would I be when my best friend is hurt."

She walks inside the room and hugs Justin. When I had called to tell her what had happened, she was so worried about Justin and couldn't seem to get to the hospital fast enough.

She was thrilled to see that he was okay.

"Brian called me and told me you were in the hospital again. I was so scared, but I'm just glad to see that you're okay." Daphne says, smiling and hugging her best friend.

When Brian looked at Justin, he saw how tired he looked and told Justin to get some rest.

Brian and Daphne walk out of the room and into the waiting room. Daphne asks Brian what had happened and he begans to tell her everything. He even mentioned about his suspicions about Michael.

Daphne was shocked and believe every word Brian was saying. She has seen the evil looks that Michael has thrown at Justin when Michael thought noone else was looking and she was sure that Michael was insane enough to do something like this. She saw in Brian's eyes that he truly believed it was Michael and she knew that it hurt Brian because of that.

She hugged him and wanted Brian's pain to vanish, but knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Brian hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek.

~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~

The next morning, Brian was relieved for Justin to be coming home and couldn't wait to get Justin alone and just spend the day holding and cuddling each other.

Brian was helping Justin to the jeep, when someone called out his name.

Both Brian and Justin turned around to find that waiter from the restaurant, walking towards them.

Brian groaned and gabe the guy a fake smile, while helping Justin into the car.

"Hey, Brian. It's good to see you again. What are you doing at the hospital" Rocco said, completely ignoring Justin.

"Justin got hurt and he's just now being released and we're going home." Brian replied.

Justin was getting angery at the way this guy was looking at his Brian and wanted to smack the man.

Brian saw the look of jealousy on Justin's face and smiled, loving the way Justin could get so easily jealous. Brian knew he would be in big trouble later, but he wanted to have some fun with the blond.

Brian introduced Rocco to Justin and saw the way Justin glared at Rocco and Rocco just smiled.

"So, Brian, I hear there is this really great new Chinese restaurant we could go try. Just as friends, of course" Rocco said, with a smile.

Justin's jealousy grew and waited to see what Brian would say.

"Sure, I'm always up for Chinese," Brian said, noticing the way Justin was glaring at both of them now and the way Rocco was looking at Justin with that 'I'm-gonna-steal-your-boyfriend-away-and-there's-nothing-you-can-do-about-it' look.

Brian rolled his eyes and finished his sentence.

"Of course, Justin would love to join us. Wouldn't you, Justin?" Brian said, winking at Justin, as to say that "I'm all your's".

Justin grinned and nodded and Rocco looked shocked, wanting it to be just him and Brian. He couldn't make Brian his if the blond was always around.

"Great!" Rocco said, fake smiling, "How about tonight at seven?"

"That will be great, right, Sunshine?" Brian said kissing Justin.

"Right!" Justin said, grinning like a fool. He knew that Brian knew what Rocco was up to and knew that Brian was telling him, in his kisses, that he was the only one for him, and that made feel Justin all giddy inside.

When Rocco left, sulking, Justin was still smiling and Brian's heart soared, knowing that he put that smile there.

Brian got into the jeep and leaned over to buckle Justin's seat belt, and then bukled his own and drove back home. Brian knew he also had to talk to the police about that man who attacked Justin and put him in jail for hurting and almost raping his innocent Sunshine. He wanted that fucker in jail as soon as possible.

He looked over at Justin and couldn't believ he was so lucky to have Justin in his life. Justin could have anyone he wanted and he chose Brian. Brian would give Justin the moon if he asked for it.

Brian blushed as Justin caught him starring and Justin grinned and blushed also. Brian's dick was hard in a second as he saw Justin blush and willed his dick to go down until they got back home.

Yes, Brian would give and do anything for his Justin and he would prove it.


End file.
